


February Flu

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Play, Caretaking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Illness, Naughty, Porn, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Second chapter by request! Some wanted it, some dreaded it. But I added more on the "backside." Honestly. Stop reading if you don't like that stuff. Being sick elicits a special, caring love from a partner. Easy-going, naughty fluff. Okay. Porn. Just trying to make it through the hiatus like everyone. Disclaimer: Me? Own The Mentalist? Pshaw!Published first at FFnet on February 27, 2014. Now here with minor edits to improve readability.





	1. Chapter 1

February was a strange month for weather in Texas. One day Jane and Lisbon could be outside in the sunshine in shorts or a sundress and the next, they were huddled inside in front of a fire.  


Traveling for FBI cases made it even harder. Tucson had been brightly sunny, cold at night of course, being in the desert. A lot of people were sick with flu there. The national weather map seemed to put Austin right in the middle of a warm spell near eighty degrees, with a seasonal cold front scheduled to move in the next day  


Lisbon had dressed for Austin sun, only to discover on landing that the cold front had moved in early! Those goose bumps would become permanent!. She batted her arms, trying to warm up, but she just shivered. By the time she got into the car and then into her apartment she had caught quite a chill in the raw, damp wind. She was sneezing and had a headache. Damn! Her hands felt hot, always a sign of fever, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and under the covers. Leaving all her things just inside the door, she went upstairs and got in bed with her clothes still on, falling into a restless sleep. She didn't hear her cell phone chiming and beeping where it sat on top of her roll-on case by the door.

Jane wanted to see if Lisbon felt like riding together to the office for the afternoon and have dinner afterwards. After his sixth text and third phone call, he was concerned enough to drive over to Lisbon's apartment, alarmed to find the front door closed but unlocked and everything quiet inside. It was only noon or so, but it was not like her to be so lax in security.  


"Lisbon?" he called quietly. No answer. He crept cautiously in. Not on the couch. He called a little louder towards her bedroom and listened carefully for any sign of movement. None. A chill of worry turned hot between his shoulders like the breath of a predator. Standing in the open bedroom door, he saw Lisbon's form under the blanket, lying on her side facing away, the top of her head peeking out. Jane went pale, frozen in dread, until he heard her take a breath and saw the covers rise. But her breathing didn't sound right. Raspy.  


Sitting on the mattress, Jane leaned over and put a hand lightly on her forehead. It didn't take a moment to know she had a fever and, if his daddy senses were not too off from years of disuse, a pretty high one! When he brushed her cheek, his fingers felt the dryness of her lips. He needed to get some liquid into her!  


"Lisbon?" He shook her shoulders a little.  


"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes.  


"It's me. Jane. Tell me if you understand me."  


"Yes, I understand. What's wrong? A case? I don't think I c-" She didn't stir and still didn't open her eyes.  


"No case. You're sick. You have a fever. Do you feel sick anywhere else?"  


"My head hurts. My stomach. Hands . . . hot."  


Jane reached under the cover and found her hand. Good grief! It was like a little heater! "You're dehydrated. I'm going to make you some nice warm tea. Just rest. Yell if you have to get up. I'll help you." He hurried because he knew she wouldn't be able to yell.  


He put the kettle on and phoned Fischer.  


"Yeah, I'm at Lisbon's. She wouldn't answer my texts or calls, so I came to check on her. Front door was unlocked."  


"Is there a problem? Do you need back up?"  


"No. We've got a sick girl over here. Fever, chills, malaise, hasn't eaten. I'm going to look after her, so don't look for me until she's on the mend."  


"Anything I can do?"  


"Yes. It would be great if someone could run by the market and bring a couple quart containers of their homemade chicken soup. Saltines and mild white bread, too. I don't know if there will be vomiting, so a big bottle of Sprite would come in handy, I think."  


"Cho's just leaving. I think he lives fairly close to Lisbon. I'll give him the message."  


"Thanks."  


Cho called a minute later. "Lisbon's down?"  


"Yeah, she looks a little dehydrated. Probably that flu from Tuscon. I'm going to try to get some tea in her and hope her stomach's not involved, too."  


"Okay. Chicken soup and Sprite, bread, crackers. Anything else?"  


"If you think of something, get it. My mind's a little pre-occupied with her right now."  


"Will do."  


Mint tea . . . there it was! He liked to have a cup of peppermint tea to settle a big dinner and had brought some awhile back. Should be just the thing for Lisbon's stomach. Setting the mug on her bedside table, he woke her again, turning her and supporting her shoulders to sit up. She mewled and made a few soft crying noises, keeping her eyes closed. But she accepted the cup at her lips and took a few sips.  


"Mmmm. That's good. Thank you." Opening her eyes, she looked at him gratefully. "I'm glad you're here."  


"Me, too." He'd never been more relieved to see a pair of green eyes in all his life! "Take some more. It's good for your stomach. And then we'll sit you up on some pillows and you can take your time finishing it. Do you want the TV on?"  


"No, I don't think so. It will hurt my head."  


Jane propped her up and set the remote near her anyway. "Drink the rest of that tea like a good girl, will you?"  


"I like it. I'll try."  


"Okay. If you keep that down, Cho's bringing some nice homemade chicken soup for you." She was still in her clothes from the plane. "Are you comfortable in your clothes? Want to change?"  


Her clothes felt sticky and tight, cumbersome. But she was too tired to change. And she needed a bath! Too tired for that, too. "In a little bit."  


He found her ear thermometer and encouraged her to drink while he read the directions for it. 101 degrees. That wasn't too bad. But fevers tended to go up at night and Jane didn't like thinking about that. It was only early afternoon.  


Cho popped his head in at Lisbon when he brought the groceries. "You gonna live?"  


"Yeah, I think so. It must be what's going around in Tucson. I've had my flu shot, though."  


"We all have. Doesn't mean you won't get it. Shouldn't be as bad."  


"I sure feel like total crap right now."  


"That's the job of a sick person. You've got the right guy looking after you. Be nice."  


"I know. _Two_ guys looking after me! Thanks for everything, Cho."  


"You bet."  


Lisbon fell asleep awkwardly against the pillows, so when Jane checked on her again, he helped her lie back down comfortably. At least she had drunk all her tea.  


"You need to eat something. How about I warm up a little soup?"  


"Not now. My stomach feels a little queasy."  


He brought her saltines and she ate a couple, then rolled to her side and fell asleep again. Jane took her temperature while she slept. 102.5. Even though he'd expected it to go up, he didn't like it at all and sponged her forehead and neck while she moaned fitfully, saying it hurt, it was cold.  


A couple hours later, her fever was 103.2 and Jane drew a lukewarm bath, turning on the heat lamps for added warmth. He didn't have the heart to make her get in a cold bath, deciding he could add cold if tepid water wouldn't do the trick.  


"Come on, sweetheart," he said, trying to rouse her. She struggled against him, but weakly. Finally, he just lifted her and carried her into the bathroom, shutting the door so heat wouldn't escape. "Can you sit up?" She was slumped on the commode seat and just groaned with her eyes shut. "Your fever's too high. We're going to get your clothes off and get you into a cool bath.  


"Hot . . . cold." She shivered with the fever as Jane started to remove her clothing.  


"I know. It's going to be uncomfortable. But don't worry. I'm right here and I'll take care of you. Now, stand up and I'll help you into the tub." He was starting to perspire from the heat lamps and his work. Hands at her armpits, Jane tugged and Lisbon stood up. He helped settle her in the tub, but she protested, trying to get out and he had to hold her down. It really tugged on his heartstrings when her teeth began to chatter and she started to cry, a weak defeated sound.  


He laved water over her and tried to soothe her with his voice. When her teeth stopped chattering and she stopped shivering, Lisbon opened her eyes and looked pitifully at him. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."  


Jane kissed her cheek and smiled. "You're not. You're just the right amount of trouble." He continued to cool her in the water until she yawned.  


"Did you say there was soup?"  


"Yes! Are you hungry?"  


He left her to wash whatever she needed to and went to warm some soup in the microwave. "I'll just be a minute. Don't get out until I'm back to help you."  


Wrapped in two warm towels after Jane had helped her dry, she got into bed and sat ensconced with her mug of soup which she finished along with four saltines while Jane was digging in her dresser for sleep clothes. He was very pleased with Lisbon, and more than a little with himself for taking such good care of her.  


"Are these okay?" He put some soft clothing in her lap.  


"Yes. They're perfect." She held her arms open and hugged him tight when he came into her embrace. "You're a good nurse."  


"That's because I love my patient."  


Even in her febrile state, Lisbon's eyes shot open at his words. He was looking right at her with a smile when their gazes locked and she winked at him warmly to acknowledge him. He kissed her forehead.  


"Will you sleep with me tonight?"  


"That would be nice. I'm tired already and it'll be nice to have my own personal heater in bed with me."  


"I'll be happy to be your appliance for the night. Maybe in the morning . . . ?"  


"Oh, you are feeling better if you're thinking of that!"  


"What? I'm only 101.5, and I've had sustenance and care. I'm very grateful." She looked at him coyly. "And you've seen me naked."  


"I hate to burst your naughty little bubble, but tending to a sick lover induces worry and exhaustion, not passion. Toting your limp form to various locations in your apartment is not my idea of foreplay."  


"Mmmm. You should be on the receiving end. It warms the cockles."  


"You haven't got any cockles."  


"Yes, I do. They're just innies."  


He put a hand on her forehead and rolled his eyes. "Is your temperature going up again? I think you're showing signs of delirium." Her eyes were too glittery and her cheeks too bright, but she didn't seem to have warmed further. "You get dressed. I'm going to shower and eat some of your good soup. If you behave, I'll bring you some more so you'll have a nice full stomach before you go to sleep."  


He was undressing in the bathroom when she came in. "I have to pee. You don't mind?"  


"You have no clothes on. You need to stay warm."  


"I'll put them on when I finish."  


Jane was naked by this time. Teresa was so lovely . . .  


"Hey! I'm a sick woman. Stop getting hard."  


"You're a nude, beautiful woman. Sorry, I haven't had a chance all day to notice. Now, get your clothes on or I won't be responsible!"  


Lisbon sat down and tinkled while she rolled paper into a wad. "Don't look."  


"Oh? I thought you were making an exhibition."  


"Just continue on doing what you were doing. Don't stare at me."  


"What I was doing was staring at you. This is very interesting. And not just a little titillating."  


"Perv."  


"I never said I wasn't. The subject just hasn't come up. And of course our timing is off." He watched her lift a haunch and put her hand under to blot, blot, blot, blot. Then she got up, flushed, and washed her hands while he stared at her lush bottom.  


"I'm not helping you with that boner."  


"And after I bathed you and fed you soup. That's gratitude."  


She bent over to brush her teeth and saw him in the mirror, casing her ass.  


"I was just wondering what you would feel like in there . . . with a fever. Hot, I bet."  


"With any luck, I'll still have a fever in the morning and you can use your thermometer to take my temperature then."  


"Teresa!"  


She jumped and turned around, eyes wide.  


"Are you shivering again? Get in there and put on some clothes and get into bed, right now!"  


He started muttering about worry and fevers and toting her around, and something about can't even get a shower and no dinner, as she rinsed her mouth quickly and he hurried her into the next room. He held each article of clothing for her to put on, helping her into the pants.  


"I guess that cooled your jets," she said, looking pointedly at his now soft male business, trying a little humor to relieve the tension. It didn't work and he gave her a mild glare. Her mouth in a tight line, she got gratefully into bed and under the warm covers, groaning from the threatened return of her headache.  


"I told you. Worrying over a sick lover is not foreplay! Stay in there!" Jane stomped into the bathroom and shut the door hard.  


Lisbon was asleep before Jane had the shower water adjusted and the rest of the muttering was lost on her. Then she smelled something clean and fresh, lips on her warm cheeks and a kiss on her ear that made her shiver and not from fever.  


"Do you think you can eat some more soup?" Her temperature was up to 101.8.  


Making an unintelligible sound, Lisbon rolled over, sleepy and blinking. Her mouth was dry and hot. "I'm thirsty."  


"Soup is just the thing, then. Here. I've had some. It's delicious isn't it?" He helped her to sit up and, seeing she was groggy, fed it to her himself after she had sipped most of the broth and then gave her a few sips of water to clear her palate.  


Then he turned out the lights and got into bed naked. He figured her hot little body would make up for anything he lacked in clothing, and he was eager for the comfort of having his hand on her, knowing he would keep her safe and well. His undies were hand-washed and hanging on the shower curtain rod.  


Sometime in the night she became fitful and Jane lay next to her, putting a cool cloth on her forehead, wiping her cheeks and her neck all the way to the back. When she had cooled down, she awoke briefly and kissed him, hot dry little kisses that flung Jane into a heat he could not tamp down but was sure sterilized flu germs. He was grateful to be naked, aroused and without satisfaction in her bed and at her side, caring for her. He crouched over her to reach the water glass and got her to take a few sips, then watched her hand curl around his stiffened cock and caress it as if it were his cheek. When he returned the glass, her hand dropped away and she was asleep. Jane felt his body pool with molten love, healing him, but all for her. He fell asleep, spooned close, his arm bent as his hand fondled the silken waves of her hair.  


Jane awoke to small fingers in his hair and little nails scratching his scalp. His eyes fluttered open and two deep green pools of light looked at him over still bright cheeks. Lisbon looked rested. He was glad he'd managed a shower before bed because the way she looked at him was waking him up everywhere.  


She rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Such a beautiful shade of green, like the sea, crinkled and smiling at her. "100.5 degrees," Lisbon said.  


"You're getting better."  


"Thanks to you. You took very good care of me. I really needed it."  


"You did. I'm glad it was me."  


She kissed him then, moving her body in close. He could feel heat radiating from her as he pulled her to his chest. Her skin felt hot and her breasts firm and soft at the same time. Reaching low behind her, he had hands full of her fanny flesh. He squeezed and patted, then brought that part of her close, too, so that she could feel that she made him want her.  


"I thought you were going to take my temperature."  


"You beat me to it."  


"Oh. Well, you know, that way can be very inaccurate."  


"Maybe I should take it, just to verify the results."  


"Yes, but I'm too tired for anything energetic. You'll have to take it from behind."  


"That's the best way. I can go deeper than that old ear thermometer." He took the time to kiss her breasts, pulling on the nipples as he sucked, the way he knew she liked.  


"Aaaahhhh! I'm weak and everything you do feels stronger somehow. Go easy."  


He licked them with his tongue instead and then kissed the skin under them. It made her nipples stand stiff as towers and he had to suck them again, rolling them in his tongue and lips as she moaned.  


"Rub me in front."  


Gently, he cupped her plump flesh, petting it like a kitten, teasing it with his nails before he nudged up her leg and put his fingers to work. Rolling onto her back, she let her legs fall open and he played her sex like it was part of his hand. When she was moaning and restless, he pushed her to her side, supporting her back against his chest and lifted her leg to lie comfortably on him. It opened her enough that he could slip into her entrance. Perhaps it was the fever, but she wasn't quite ready. Probably the dehydration.  


"I'm going to have to work into you a little at a time."  


"No, I want you in me now."  


Lodging himself into her a little more, he started kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. She was very sensitive there and he nibbled instead, and her bottom pushed against him. He lightly bit her shoulder, felt heat and liquid and inched in. Then he bit down hard, tonguing and sucking the flesh he had between his teeth as she managed a lusty scream and gushed all over his swollen cock. He shoved hard and slid so deep into her, he lost his breath.  


"Oh, holy fuck, Teresa! You're a furnace! I think I'm gonna lose a layer of skin! You feel so good."  


"You feel good, too! I'm already hot in there and you're making me hotter." She took a breath and then half sobbed and put her hand over the bitten place. "But you hurt my shoulder."  


He knew it was her tender state that made her fussy. "I know. Let me get your mind off of it." He lifted her leg higher, withdrawing and then shoving in again.  


"Oh! Keep doing that! Oh! I feel like I'm burning up in there!"  


"You are!" Long and deep, that's what she wanted. And he gave it to her, doing his best not to slam or jolt, just give her a long hard glide. When he started twisting his way in, Lisbon began to pant and pushed her leg completely onto his hip.  


"Oh, I can't. I'm too tired."  


"Let's give you a little boost." Wrapping his long arm over her hip, he squeezed and pulled her labia, pinching them a little, then using them to rub her clit.  


"Ah! More!" She groaned and tried to open her legs more, forcing the lips open until his fingers grazed her clit. "Uhgh! Patrick!"  


He opened her and began rubbing the hard nub, pushing it down to catch his shaft as he drove into her. She started to rub her nipples, pulling on them fiercely, even after they went hard, then rolling them against her palms. Nibbling on her ear, he whispered, "Come for me now, Teresa. Feel me driving into you? I'm so hard I'm going to shatter. Come for me. I want to feel you grab me like a fist and shake the come right out of me." He moved faster as her body went rigid and her breath was just gasping. "I want to spew everything I've got into your hot little body! Oh, jesus, yes! That's it!"  


She started to cry, overwhelmed, as he moved through her contractions and let them take everything from him, his breath a whirlwind of relief. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  


She said no, but he heard the hitch in her breath. "I'm just weak and everything seems big. I'm okay."  


Turning her around, he kissed her tears.  


"You bit me when I was sick!" Tears flowed anew.  


"I thought you would want me to . . . to speed things up. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'll get some ice and tend to it right away. I won't do it again."  


She caught his hand as he started to leave the bed. "No, you can do it again. I want you to. I'm just weak and fussy because I'm sick and I couldn't control it."  


"Control it? What do you mean?"  


"I couldn't feel my body just right. So, when you love bit me, it didn't all go to the right place."  


"Oh. You were weak and I overstimulated you that way. I'm sorry. I'm glad you told me."  


"I want to go to sleep now."  


"Okay. I'll go make you a little ice pack and we'll get you on the mend."  


He brought her a mug of tea, too, hoping it would distract her a little from his ministrations to her bite. But she started to cry again when he was cleaning it. The ice pack was a small shock wave to her system, and she cried about that, too. It was a lot of crying for a woman who never cried. He gave her some aspirin and felt like a dog. Settling back into bed with her, he kept to his side, feeling he should be chastised. But in her sleep, she sought him out and he awoke with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.  


He felt hot! And his head hurt. Crap.  


Lisbon's temperature was 99.8. Jane's was 101.  


"Uh-oh. I gave you my germs. I'm sorry."  


"It's okay. You were just paying me back for the love bite." There were still salt tracks on her cheeks where she had cried. He wanted to lick them clean, but his stomach felt a little off.  


Lisbon nursed him when he needed it and rested when he didn't. It was a rough day, but they still had chicken soup, crackers, bread and tea, so they survived. Lisbon made him a cuppa of peppermint as he had her, and it settled his stomach. She cut the arms out of her oversized sweatshirt and had him put it on with his underwear to stay warm, but Jane got too hot and took them off. They showered together in water a little too tepid for Lisbon, but it was the easiest way for her to keep an eye on him as the malaise was really starting to set in and she wanted him in bed as quickly as possible.  


Finally, they had eaten something and crawled into bed. Jane had his back to her.  


"Will you take my temperature in the morning like I took yours?"  


"I can't. I don't think it will work the same way." She stifled a giggle.  


"Yes you can. You can use your fingers."  


"Oh! You want me to . . . back here?" She wedged her thumb between his cheeks and found the fleshy bud there. She pressed it rhythmically.  


"Oh, yes, there."  


"Okay. If you're well enough in the morning. That ear thermometer isn't the most accurate device." She uncurled her fingers to the sensitive flesh just behind his balls and brushed them across it a few times, then kissed his ear and whispered, "And I've got a skinny little vibrator you might like." She took her thumb away and he wriggled with anticipated pleasure.  


"What color is it?"  


"Does it matter?"  


"No, but what color is it?"  


"Pink."  


"Mmmmm. Lisbon's vibrating pink finger in my bottom, taking my temperature . . . the stuff dreams are made of." He dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing penetrated on Jane the next day was his ear and it read 103 degrees. Unable to pick him up and get him into the bathtub as he had her, Lisbon took down the shower curtain and, folding it on the bed in a way she had learned in emergency training, or perhaps it was a girl scout badge, she managed to get it under Jane and start sponging him down with cool water.  


"Arrgh! What are you doing?"  


"I'm sponging you down."  


His experience of reality was not quite exact. "Oooooo. That's new. It would be nicer if it wasn't so cold. And maybe scented with a nice oil. Lavender, maybe. Aren't you going to kiss me? I'm having a little trouble getting it up. So tired. And cold! That doesn't help. Could I have the blankets and we can try this again in the morning? I'm sure I'll be up to it then." His hand groped for the covers as he began to shiver.  


Lisbon couldn't help but laugh as she manipulated him into the positions she needed, but she bent and kissed his cheek. "I'm not trying to seduce you, Jane. I'm trying to get your fever down."  


Not wanting him to struggle and fight her, she started with his face, neck and shoulders, working her way carefully down his arms and chest, then traveled from his feet up his legs. By the time she got to his belly and then his back, Jane had become fairly used to the gradient of temperature changes, mainly hissing and groaning about them, but not fighting. Setting makeshift ice packs on either crook of his neck, she laid a cool cloth on his forehead, dried him and rolled him off the shower curtain. His temperature was 101.6 when Lisbon finally rolled herself back into bed next to him, both of them cooler and a little better hydrated. They dropped off to sleep immediately.  


In the morning, Lisbon was refreshed and starving. Her temperature was normal. Jane's was 100.6. She brought him tea, dry toast and blueberry preserves to eat in bed. So thirsty that he drank three cups, he ate only one piece of toast but didn't stint on the preserves.  


"I think you've made it to the other side now."  


"Thanks to you!" Jane puckered his lips and Lisbon bent to kiss them, picking up a few of his sticky breakfast crumbs.  


"Mmmmm. That's good jam!" She made a show of licking her lips.  


A low light flashed in Jane's eyes as he watched her tongue do its work. "You're supposed to take my temperature!"  


Lisbon chuckled. "You are better! But not quite good enough for that, yet. Maybe tonight before bed if you're still better. And have had a nice bath."  


"I seem to remember being bathed."  


"To get your fever down, yes. I mean with soap. We can use the lavender you were asking for. It will feel nice to be clean after sweating with a fever. And much nicer for me, playing with your bottom. I'll change the sheets for us while you shower."  


"Mmmmm. I definitely want it to be nice for you."  


"Good. Now get some sleep. I'm going to get myself in order and see if Cho can bring some more groceries. I'll have him bring more soup. Anything you want?"  


"Peanut butter. Bananas. Oat bran. That's what I like to eat after I've been sick."  


"Sounds nice. Mild and filling. I like bananas, too, and oatmeal or cream of wheat. I'll share your oat bran. Milk?"  


"Yes! Make it with milk. And can Cho bring a beef soup? Beef broth is good for a man. Strong." The child in him flexed an arm to show what he meant.  


Lisbon marveled at him. She had come to love that child over the years, and loved him just as much in this more intimate way. "Oh, is it? I'm sure Cho can manage that." If it was special to him and made him feel better, she would try to see to it.  


Jane settled into bed and was soon napping. Lisbon straightened up the trail of things untended while they had both been sick and made a short list of groceries. Cho was happy to bring them. It gave him a chance to check on both of them.  


"I think this is the last grocery run you'll have to make, Cho. We're on the mend here."  


"No problem. I guess this strips away any remaining secrecy about the nature of you and Jane's relationship." He stood firm under Lisbon's sharp glance and watched it soften.  


"Yes. I suppose the masquerade is over. Couldn't be helped. Who better to take care of us than each other?"  


"None."  


"I should be back to work tomorrow, Jane the day after. Thanks for everything, Cho. You made it all so much easier."  


They heard Jane call from the bedroom. "Thanks, Cho!"  


"You bet, Jane." Both men knew the other understood that even with their relationship now in the open, Cho did not need or want to see Jane in Lisbon's bed. "See you in a couple days."  


"Yeah. See you!"  


Lisbon smiled at Cho and swaggered her shoulders a bit in fun. "Manly."  


"That's how we roll."  


After Cho left, Jane came to the kitchen in the oversized sweatshirt and his underwear and they ate a comfort meal together. Lisbon changed the sheets while Jane cleared up in the kitchen. Putting the dirty sheets into the washer, she threw in a soap tablet, but didn't start the load, wanting to use the hot water for something else.  


"Feel like company in the shower, Jane? I'm tired and I don't want to wait to get into bed."  


"Can we take a bath, instead? I don't want to stand that long."  


Lisbon was undressed and running the bath when Jane came in and got out of his clothes. She watched, smirking as he stood at the toilet, widened his stance and held himself to pee. She padded closer and peered around his arm, rubbing his round ass, then looked up at him with a smile. "Interesting. You must have been holding that quite a while."  


"Don't get me excited or you'll stop the stream, Lisbon."  


"I like to watch you handling it. It's titillating, remember? Can I hold it?" His liberties with her in the bathroom the day before gave her a sense of entitlement.  


The stream stopped. "Sure. Try it out." Putting his arm around her to get it out of the way, he looked at her with a serious expression. "But this won't be a regular thing. A man has to pee in peace."  


"Okay. I just want to try it out." He was firm to the touch and Lisbon imitated what she had seen his hand do.  


"Okay. Let loose!"  


He started the stream again, still strong.  


"Hmmm. I don't really feel anything except you. I thought it would buzz or vibrate or something."  


Jane arched his eyebrows at her. "Hmmm. Funny. I don't feel anything but small fingers handling my dick." Then he started chuckling. "I think your expectations have been skewed by your multi-colored collection of buzzing cocks. We men don't buzz, as a rule."  


She let go of him and kissed his cheek. "Not like that! But I thought I'd feel . . . something. Thanks for letting me satisfy my curiosity. It means a lot."  


"Anything for you, Lisbon." He shook himself and wiggled his butt. "You pee, you shake, you dance, but the last drop always ends up in your pants."  


She snickered. "Is that so?"  


"Long tube. Now how about that bath? Is it ready?"  


They soaked only for a little while, then washed. Lisbon grabbed his hip and started a sensual lave of his bottom. Jane relaxed and let her. She couldn't stop her sudsy fingers from playing with him, knowing what they would be up to in bed in a few minutes. It thrilled her especially that he wanted her to do it. He sighed when she held his balls in her hand to soap and rinse them gently and he tried to wriggle her finger all the way in when she carefully rimmed him clean with it.  


"I have a more accurate thermometer for you in the other room. This one has long fingernails." She finished rinsing him off, then slapped his fanny to let him know she was through.  


"Ow! Your hand is wet. It stings!"  


She slapped the other cheek, harder.  


He squirmed, trying to get free from her grasp but she held him fast and returned to the first cheek, giving it a loud wet smack.  


She loved looking at his pinked-up ass! "That's for my love bite! It still hurts and there's a big bruise there."  


"I didn't know you were so vindictive. Let me up. You've made me all hard now. And I'm tired and still sick and it's not a fair fight." There was a distinct whine in his voice.  


"Oh? I'm glad to know a little pain can help you along."  


He flipped over on his back and she took hold of his firm cock and gave it an enticing squeeze.  


"Just like that bite made you gush like Niagara Falls. It let me get into you fast and deep, just like you called for. And then you went all cry-baby and I felt like a dog."  


"I had fever!"  


"Well, so do I." His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, the glitter of fever still in his eyes putting the truth to it.  


Lisbon backed down, even feeling a little guilty. "Yes. You do. I'm sorry. I guess we're even."  


"If that's the way you want to play it, okay."  


"You really are mad."  


"Just a little irritated. I think you've made my fever go up. I need my temperature taken."  


She played with him a little more and felt him harden further in her hand. "You mean with my vibrating pink thermometer?"  


"Yes. That one."  


"I'll love getting my hands all over your beautiful round ass, Patrick."  


She caught him in a little smile.  


Lisbon turned the heat up several notches so that Jane would stay warm in bed while his long pretty back was exposed. She went wet just looking at it travel to his plushy cheeks. She rained kisses on his shoulders and neck, then the entire length of his spine, planting warm little blots with her tongue that made him moan. Reaching a hand around his hip when she was low on his back, she took hold of his hard length, kissing each rib along his side as he pumped gently through her small fist, sighing with pleasure.  


"I feel like everything will be all right, as long as you have your hand on me."  


He could be so sweet! Lisbon loved to hear what was in his heart at moments like this. "It will. Everything will be all right." She kissed behind his ear and whispered, "Because I love you."  


"Oh, Teresa . . . " His words came from deep inside, cresting a sigh that seemed to start from the root of his belly.  


She thumbed his nipple and tapped it when it rose. "Are you ready to have your temperature taken?"  


"Oh, yes . . . " He pushed his rump closer and she put her hands on it, caressing him lavishly as her hands reveled in the flesh that filled them. Then, great wet kisses over the pink, where she'd slapped him, made his back bow to bring that wonderful tush for more. Lisbon started nipping him lightly, especially where a cheek creased at the top of his thigh, her own flesh heating with each soft hiccupping cry she brought with her teeth. Pushing his leg up, she licked and kissed the muscley flesh behind his delicate testicles, which she also sampled. He was groaning and leaking wet from the tip of his cock when she paused to get what she had prepared before they laid down.  


Jane lay gasping from the things Lisbon had done to him, the pleasure she had given. Suddenly her slippery finger was between his cheeks, massaging and skimming the tender flesh at the opening to his backside. His cock flared rigid and he began to pant.  


"Do what you want with that hard rod of yours, Patrick. I'm going to play back here."  


He could feel her hand as it pushed a finger into him and all his nerve endings fired like sparklers. Smooth and seductive, she massaged the tender walls inside as far as she could reach, slathering lubricant to prepare him. Oh, god! Part of him wanted to come right there, but he knew there would be more, much more. More delicious pleasure as she added a second finger, both enclosed in a condom, he knew, to keep from hurting him with her nails. Her straightened fingers started pumping in and out. He grabbed his cock and held tight as she finger-fucked him until he whimpered helplessly.  


Her fingers withdrew, replaced by something larger, longer and more solid. Her pink thermometer! It went in easily and she turned it on and hung her head over his waist to watch what he did with his cock as she used the vibrator more deviously than she had her fingers.  


Jane gave a loud cry and his hips jerked as he pushed ferociously into his tight fist again and again. "Jesus! I think sparks just flew out the head of my dick!" A certain delirium washed his mind as he wondered how he could survive the pleasure, when she started working on his prostate. Every centimeter of his hard flesh came alive! "God, it feels like you're giving me an inside hand job! Lisbon, I'm going to come and it's going to be huge!"  


"I'm ready! Let me see it!"  


He shook his rigid flesh as if he was trying to strangle it, then palmed the head and squeezed before he slipped down the shaft and squeezed again. Lubricating moisture seemed to stream from him before his body went rigid and ropes of creamy semen issued and slapped the sheet, chest-high and wringing choked cries from his throat.  


Lisbon turned off the vibrator and he lay still and sweating, his breath a gale, as if he'd just run a mile. Her comforting hands roamed all over his skin, removed the vibrator and then pulled the covers up while he sank into the oblivion of sleep.  


Lisbon's own female flesh felt like two slabs of ripe melon rubbing juice all over each other. She didn't need a vibrator to finish herself, but she wanted Jane's hand. She took it gently and set it on herself, pressing his lovely fingers into her vulva, and her hand over all to control the movement. When she adjusted her legs for his large hand and rubbed it to pet her wet needy places, his fingers massaged her clit with every pass. He murmured in his sleep as his fingers twitched. Kissing his arm and thanking him, Lisbon convulsed in delicious release, calling out softly as Jane stirred, responding to her even asleep. Cuddling up to spoon his back under the covers, she kissed him and put his hand back, sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
